


Near Death

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, One of My Favorites, Ow the Edge, Whump, magitech lab serves as hospital this time because of sick mao, no kissing this time, pinky is mentioned multiple times, scoops is the whumpee again, slim is a psychopath, some humor here and there but mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: i'm sorry(this was originally restricted, but i removed the restriction because it's not really as edgy as i was expecting it to be)
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 2





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inadequate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556339) by YARIDOVICH23. 
  * Inspired by [these romantic caretaker prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556342) by whumpishprompts. 



> In memory of Kobe Bryant (1978 - 2020), his daughter (2006 - 2020), John Altobelli (1963 - 2020), and all of the victims of the January 26th crash

It was just a normal Sunsday afternoon, They were just chilling in the park again, until Slim came in.

"I FOUND YOU!"

Scoops responded "Okay we get it, you hate that my love got YOUR fuckbuddy arrested! What do you want now?"

Just then, Slim pulled out a kitchen knife, stabbed Scoops' arm, and placed said knife in Muffins' hands. As Scoops screamed in pain, Slim yelled "WHO'S GETTING ARRESTED NOW?" but Muffins placed the knife back into his hands and shouted "YOU ARE YOU YELLOW SON OF A BITCH!" The rest of the sweetiepies proceeded to beat the ever loving fuck out of Slim.

As Muffins quickly rushed back to Scoops, she realized that the wound was already bleeding. She removed the ribbon from the back of her apron and wrapped it around Scoops' arm for use as a makeshift bandage until they made it out of the park.

As Muffins carried Scoops back to their car, the latter said:

"I-I'm so s-scared........ It hurts so fucking bad............."

"I know. I'm scared too."

As Muffins drove to the Magi-technicians Lab (as fast as possible) to get potion to heal the wound, Scoops (who was laying in the back seat) began crying at the fact that she could bleed out at any minute. "I can't believe this......."

The last thing Scoops heard before she slipped into unconsciousness as Muffins carried her into the Lab was this:

“Don’t worry, I’m right here. I won’t leave you.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything's gonna be okay

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Voices. Beeping. Weird ass nontoxic chemical smells. Yipping. Sobbing.

Scoops felt herself regain consciousness, but kept her eyes closed. She felt drained, a prick in her arm. Felt like she had been hit by a truck. Felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. She felt Muffins' hands stroking her ears. She felt something hugging her left leg. 

Then, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the Magi-technicians' Lab, and in front of her were: Camille, Honey, Gary, Ol Blue, Farmer Bun, Silly Billy (her boss), Jenny (her sister), and her mom. some of their eyes were red from crying. She also noticed that her arm still had it's wound, but it was stitched.

"W-what the hell happened?"

Muffins then walked to the front of the bed, holding Scoops' hat in her hands, and began to speak.

"Slim Pigguns went insane...... The fact that his partner in crime got sentenced to 2 months in jail...... He put the blame on you and tried to kill you....... But you're alive......."

Muffins then cried into Scoops' chest as the latter put her hat back on. The people who came to visit her then walked over to her one by one and expressed their condolences.

"I knew something was wrong with that pig....." said Camille.

"I'm glad you're still here with us." said Honey, whispering into Scoops' ear.

"Slim is no longer allowed to enter the studio, and i will be blurring him out every time i see him on camera." said Gary.

"That pig's in jail now, and if he comes out (of jail), he's gonna have to have therapy from me everyday."said Blue.

"Ayup, have some of my prize-winning cobbler." said Bun.

"I feel so bad for you that you get the next week off." said Silly Billy.

"I also feel really, really, really, REALLY bad for you, Little Sis. Here, have 2 tickets for you and your girlfriend to see the new Pixar movie, Onward, as well as 10 coupons for free popcorn and drinks at my theater." said Jenny.

And last but not least: Her mom said "I love you, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you that you're finally in a relationship and i'm glad that you're safe and sound."

As Muffins calmed down, she asked Camille and Honey if it was time to remove the prick from Scoops' arm. As she was freed from the bed (though a band-aid had to be placed where the prick was), she realized that the thing that was hugging her leg was her co-worker, Clark. She gently removed him from her leg, and hugged her mom, causing Jenny to hug both of them.

As they headed back home to relax after having another typical eventful day in Pure Heart, Scoops asked this:

"So, when should we see Onward?"

"Let's catch the last showing tonight. We don't want to run into noisy children and Pinkys-in-training again!"

"Good plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all actually enjoyed reading this, even though it started out really edgy
> 
> chapter 3 will be an epilogue
> 
> the aforementioned theater is the same one from the valentines date and first date drabbles, but the reason why jenny didn't appear in those is because she just manages the theater (though she did work projection there during the 35mm days), the ticket both worker is either lucky or ketchup's older brother (i haven't decided yet) and the concession stand clerk is probably slim's (sane) twin sister


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is the summary

Muffins and Scoops are still together, they did see Onward (Muffins actually cried at the end), and when they went to sleep that night, Muffins hugged Scoops as tight as possible so she knows that she's now safe. For real this time.

2 days later, Scoops' wound healed.

As mentioned by Blue, Slim IS in jail, though he keeps trying to escape. He apparently had a file shoved up his ass (ouch) and tried using it on the outside window's bars but failed each time. Pinky also used said file as a dildo (O U C H) after Slim threw it out of his cell and into his, because Pinky doesn't know how to use files and thought it was a sandpaper dildo.

The rest of the sweetiepies from chapter 2 are still doing well.

The park is still open, but the tree the Muffins and Scoops were sitting under now has a plaque commemorating both of them.

Slim and Pinky will be released from jail on the same day, but they're more then likely to go right back into jail anyway because they never learn.

END OF FIC


End file.
